


silence

by playfulparkson (ghostbvrinnit)



Series: irondad oneshots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbvrinnit/pseuds/playfulparkson
Summary: there was something about the silence Peter loved.he wasn't sure if it was because his hearing was so sensitive, but something about the silence was familiar to Peter. comforting almost.until it wasn't.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: irondad oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> tw: panic attack & swearing

There was something about the silence Peter loved. 

He wasn't sure if it was because his hearing was so sensitive, but something about the silence was familiar to Peter. Comforting almost.

Until it wasn't.

He had locked himself in his small dingy bathroom, fisting his hair into iron grip as he twisted and twisted, unable to make a sound. Couldn't have May worrying about him. God no.

Silent tear forced their way down his cheeks, leaving acid like burns in their wake as he sobbed and sobbed, almost to the point of hysterical. But he had to control it. 

Control it.  
Control it.  
CONTROL IT. 

Without warning, he threw himself forward, banging his head against the cold tiled floor and gasping for air, the pain bringing him back to reality. He hadn't meant to do. He didn't even know what compelled he body to do it, but it worked. Grounding him, Putting him back in control.

He felt sick, and not nauseous. More like his stomach was twisting in ways it shouldn't be physically possible to do. Like he was being repeatedly punched in the gut by an invisible force and he couldn't stop the attack. 

Silence followed as he tried to process what the ever-loving fuck had just happened to him.He knew it was his anxiety - he had suffered from it pratically his whole life. Being beaten down by life, having the people he cared about stripped away from him and continuously finding himself at the centre of pain and misery was doing no good for his mental health. 

When he was Spiderman, he could push all his emotions down, focusing on the task in hand and finally, he felt free from all burden. He was in control when he was Spiderman, one of the raritys in his life. 

But instead of finding peace in the silence, he felt solitude and fear. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He was confused and scared. Peter loved being on his own, finding that he was able to think clearer and control himself better.

All of that had been thrown out the window and he wanted nothing more than for the crushing silence to just stop. He let out his first 

"-er. Peter answer me. For fuck sake Kid just answer me." Mr. Stark's desperate pleas shattered the glass box the silence had encased him in, snapping his attention from the throbbing pain in his skull.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, utterly confused, looking around the room, trying to find the source of his voice. Assure himself that he wasn't crazy. 

"Yeah, It's me Underoos. Fucking hell what's going on?" Peter glanced down, realising that his phone was in his shaking hands, Mr. Stark's contact ID flashed on his screen. Reality sunk in as he pieced together that in his hysterical state, he had subconsiously called Mr. Stark. He had bothered the one person he swore not to. 

Curse words raced around Peter's mind as he tried to come up with something - anything - that would explain his strange behavior.

“I- Uh- I-“ Peter stuttered. His brain was blocked and he couldn’t think straight, let alone form coherent sentences.

“Are you hurt? Do you need me to come to you?” Peter’s heart dropped like lead in his chest as he heard his mentors worried and panicked tone. Knowing that he was the cause of those emotions. Over a fucking panic attack that shouldn’t have even happened.

“I’m fine,” Peter eventually got out. “I’m fine Mr. Stark. I didn’t even realize I’d called you. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

Peter heard Mr.Stark snort on the other end of the phone and knew that the older man was frowning.

“Kid. I was calling your name for a good minute before you responded to me. You’re not fine. Talk to me or so help me I will fly over there and kidnap you until you do.”

Peter let out a breathy chuckle, his hand winding in his hair and pulling on it slightly. He knew Mr. Stark wasn’t joking.

“I just...I couldn’t breathe. It was crushing me and I couldn’t breathe. I don’t even know what caused it. It’s stupid I know but I was fine and then I wasn’t and I guess I called you by mistake. I’m so sorry.” Peter eventually admitted, his voice breaking. He cursed himself again, appearing so weak in front of the man he idolized.

“Pete. It’s not stupid. You had a panic attack. It’s not something you can control. Hell, I have them all the time, does that make me weak?” 

Peter found himself shaking his head, forcing out a quiet ‘no’. He hadn’t realized how similar they were.

“Then it doesn’t make you weak either. Look, it’s late. How about you come and stay overnight at the compound this weekend and we’ll have a big ol’ heart to heart and see if we can work out what triggered this. Sound like a plan?” 

Peter hummed in agreement, feeling the exhaustion creep up on him. He struggled to his feet and made his way to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah Kid?”

“Can you just talk? Literally about anything, I don’t care. Just until I fall asleep?” Peter asked shyly. Mr. Stark chuckled over the phone, launching into a story about how Clint got stuck in the vents that one time.

Peter closed his eyes, finding himself drifting off to the sound of his mentors voice filling the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m overwhelmed with the amount of support i’ve been getting on my works recently, especially my last one! 
> 
> please leave suggestions on what you want to see next! i’m more than happy to take requests as long as there’s no Starker
> 
> -Lauren xox


End file.
